Talk:Stephen Grimsley
Marcus why don't you ask this buddy of yours to create an account? The Master's Voice 17:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :He was actually gonna but then had other things to do., i did get another friend once to come here. he stayed all over two hours Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::You aren't a very succesful promoter, kiddo. You better not run for president in 2052. The Master's Voice 18:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Good beacuse i was planning for 2044 Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Gives you plenty of time to forge a nice birth certificate and make it actually look like it hasn't been photoshopped. The Master's Voice 19:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Like McCain's? Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) MOTC I noticed he wasn't on your list of MOTC, Marcus. Since 18 is a lot of spots to fill I'd like to offer him one of my seats. Is that okay with you? 07:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I forgot him, but you can have him. He'd vote pro on anything you'd vote on, but would vote Super Pro on Pot Legalization. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::So your friends a pothead? Neato... The Master's Voice 12:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Lolz sure Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well as an artist, I suppose it gives him inspiration. Most artists are potheads, if you ask me. I mean, you have to be pot to come up with crap like this or this. The Master's Voice 12:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Either that or a serious childhood trauma. The greatest artists led a troubled life, though I don't know which causes what. 07:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably their weird personality and the way ordinary people naturally tend to react to that leads them to live very strange and unusual lifestyles... Some of them are obvious frauds, too. Madness sells, you know. The Master's Voice 08:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I sympathize with artists in general, though I avoid the loony kind that tends to sell me new age talk. 06:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not saying I don't sympathize with them, IMHO some of them are just frauds. How about Karel Appel who sat behind a desk and contiously drew doodles (5 per minute or so) and each time he finished, he said: "that's another K. Appel, that'll be $100,-"! Or Andy Warhol who greatly commercialised art, even getting payed for eating a burger camera... I'd pick a Rembrandt or even a Monet\Van Gogh\Bosch any time over those. The Master's Voice 08:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Appel and Warhol are situated in an extreme but I HATE 'classical' art like Rembrandt or Bosch. I'm more in for the late 19th early 20th century currents: realism, romanticism, expressionism, cubism and surrealism. A broad variety that contains both skill and creativity. Pop Art may lack the skill but Rembrandt surely lacked creativity. 09:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I respect only a combination of both skill aswell as creativity. Lack of one of these and it simply doesn't do it for me. For example, a man such as Jackson Pollard is high respected as an artist, yet I believe he made absolute uninspired GARBAGE. Same goes for Warhol. To say that a Bosch or a Jan Steen lacks creativity would be nonsense, btw. Rembrandt has less creativity yet he certainly makes up for it in skill. The Master's Voice 10:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps I expressed myself a little sad in saying classics 'lacked' creativity. More correct would be to say they didn't apply it, due to the circumstances in which they had to work. Yet, it doesn't make me like a Rembrandt - I consider it equally tasteful as a Pollock (I don't know any Pollard ) 15:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC)